


full

by agni_kai



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Zuko (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Breeding, Implied Mpreg, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sokka (Avatar), Top Zuko, Topping from the Bottom, and i humbly offer you needy power bottom sokka for your consideration, because sokka is needy and knows what he wants, but B1 zuko is ripped and B1 sokka gets all blushy and subby around people he likes, i apologise to anyone who subbed to this series for bratty bottom zuko, i just think it's a dynamic that should be explored more, look we all know that B3/post-canon has big muscly sokka and prettyboy zuko, so that's what that fic is and then this is a sequel, this is technically a sequel to a full a/b/o i'm working on so this is the way around it is, yeah i know i'm switching it up a bit compared to the others but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai
Summary: Day 7:Rimming|Breeding|TentaclesIt's Sokka's wedding night, and he thinks he's finally ready."You're gonna take me back to our rooms," he says into Zuko's ear, drawing his scent out into another peak, dragging him closer to his rut. "And we're gonna lock the door and not come out fordays."
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950004
Comments: 28
Kudos: 831
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	full

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, a day late. This ended up being _so much longer_ than expected. They just wouldn't stop.
> 
> Yet again, a sort-of-sequel to an unfinished fic. Nothing really needs to be known besides omega Sokka, alpha Zuko, heats being super uncomfortable and gross and distracting but not making anything dubcon (ditto for ruts), and the fact that Sokka was the one to deliberately initiate sex for the first time while he was in heat and still very definitely enemies with Zuko. Enemies-with-benefits is an underutilised Zukka trope imo.
> 
> There's a couple of little timeskips in the middle of here because I didn't have time to flesh it out properly and I wanted to focus on the breeding kink, but if I rewrite it to fit with the longer fic it'll most likely be expanded. Also, besides the fic extract I edited and posted, this is the first one to go over more than one note on Google Keep - I think Zuko is more of a tease and less easy than Sokka when he's topping. Just as whipped, though.

"I still don't know how to feel about this," Katara mutters when she gets the chance to talk to her brother again, scanning the room. "I don't like it."  
  
"Katara, relax. It's my wedding day. I'm exhausted from having to make small talk with Zuko's courtiers, and I'd quite like the family chats to be the _nice_ bit of this party."  
  
"Yeah, your wedding day. Right. And you're talking to all these ministers."  
  
Sokka bites the inside of his cheek and doesn't snap, even though he knows she can scent his annoyance. She's just being protective. Alpha instincts _and_ baby sister instincts.  
  
"I'm getting married in the Fire Nation, so we're following their traditions, just like we followed ours when we got married back home. It's only fair."  
  
" _Our_ traditions didn't put you in danger."  
  
"I'm _not_ \- Ugh!"  
  
It's not that she doesn't have a point - she does. Back home, it didn't matter that they'd fucked before getting married, and it didn't matter that they hadn't synched their cycles and been properly mated that same night. In the Fire Nation, on the other hand...  
  
That they'd already been _intimate_ , as Iroh had delicately put it, was an open secret. It wasn't becoming of an alpha, particularly a royal alpha, to _dishonour_ an omega by not fucking, mating and marrying all on the same night. Not that it had been Zuko who had initiated any of that, but neither of them wanted to deal with the scandal if it was openly acknowledged. Any of Zuko's crew who might have any sort of knowledge of what had really happened were either terrifyingly loyal or had been paid off and shipped somewhere remote, and the official party line was that he and Zuko had courted in Ba Sing Se and during the war. It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth.  
  
Still, in the eyes of the Fire Nation, the only way to not make a mockery of their relationship was for them to be married and mated on the same night, and since heats were rarely obliging, all alpha-omega weddings had an extra component or two.  
  
Sokka shivers, remembering the cold stone under his knees at the alter as Zuko had reached up to take the cup from the sage and held it to his lips, his other hand tipping his chin up to drink, caressing his jaw- A few hours for the tea to kick in, Zuko had said. Once it did, the party would be over, at least for them.  
  
"Katara, this is how every alpha-omega marriage happens, and Zuko says no-ones been hurt in at least living memory, probably longer. And if they have, it's because they're a dick, not because of my heat."  
  
He hadn't known what to expect when he'd asked what the fuck Ty Lee had meant by _Oh, at least I'm already on suppressants this time!_ almost immediately after the proposal. Well, first it had been an explanation of how she needed them because Mai was beta, which yes, made sense, but then- _And obviously it would be so awkward if Zuko going into rut triggered my heat, Mai would be so embarrassed! So that's why all the omegas have to take suppressants as well!_  
  
And then the _as well_ had led into explaining that alphas took suppressants for weddings. Because Sokka would be going into heat in the middle of the party, surrounded by strangers and triggering Zuko's rut - no-one else's - before they could take their leave. One final bit of proof for prurient ministers that the evening wasn't going to end with a _dishonoured_ omega.  
  
Sokka had more or less taken it in stride - after the fucking mess that was the Northern Water Tribe's attitudes about gender and secondary sex, an overprotectiveness and obsession with his personal honour was annoying but not outrageous. Out of everywhere he'd been, the South Pole was one of the more relaxed places when it came to the roles of mating and secondary sex - he'd always known that choosing Zuko as his alpha would mean changes.  
  
What he hadn't expected was just how poorly his father and sister would take it.  
  
"Prince Sokka, Master Katara," a voice behind him says, and Sokka leaps at the chance to get out of the sheer awkwardness that is his little sister trying to gatekeep his sex life.  
  
Alpha, Earth Kingdom robes, the seal of Omashu, fussy little sideburns- "Ambassador Yuan," he says politely, finally plucking the right name from his mental list and kicking Katara in the ankle until she acknowledges the man.  
  
"A most touching wedding, Prince Sokka, a wonderful affair, and Ambassador Talak was pointing out all the little Water Tribe touches, it must be so good of the Fire Lord to do his best to make you feel at home-"  
  
_Ambassador Talak is Northern_ , Sokka almost says, then tries very hard to not cause a scene at his own wedding. He feels so _on edge_ , and Katara's nerves and irritated scent must be getting to him - and it's just getting toward the rainy season in the Caldera and the muggy heat feels like there's a storm brewing, which has always put him in a strange mood.  
  
Yuan is still talking, and Sokka nods and smiles politely at the right moments as Katara's eyes glaze over, and then the man breaks off sharply as his nostrils flare and his eyes are suddenly _solely_ on Sokka.  
  
Oh. Yes. Pre-heat. He's never been good at telling when it's coming on, even when he's expecting it - especially not in the heat of the Fire Nation and with Zuko's constant presence keeping him eternally a little bit aroused. Fuck, he feels about ready to crawl out of his skin. How on earth do Fire omegas normally cope without suppressants or the occasional alpha to lend a hand?  
  
Yuan is trying to pick up the conversation again, clearly following the lead of the Fire alphas around them who are studiously ignoring the way Sokka is fidgeting, the layers of fancy robes too heavy, too hot, his cloak pinned too tightly at his neck, his throat needs to be _bare_ -  
  
His eyes scan the room for Zuko again and, unlike before, he doesn't even try to hide it. There, at the other side of the room, talking to a minister- Zuko's head snaps to face him, eyes wide and dark with lust, and Sokka shakes his head minutely. They're not allowed to leave the party until Sokka is far enough in pre-heat that he's triggered Zuko's rut, and until then he needs him to stay way the fuck over there. His scent is enticing enough from this distance - up close, Sokka isn't going to be able to hold back from climbing him like a tree, and apparently that would be _dishonourable_. And embarrassing. His sister is _right there_.  
  
His sister, who is now doing her utmost to simultaneously position herself between Sokka and every alpha in the room, which is difficult since they're not near a wall. He spots the moment Katara goes to signal their father and snatches her hand back down.  
  
"Stop that! Do you know how it _looks_ , that you two are freaking out about this? You're showing everyone that you don't trust Zuko to keep me safe."  
  
"I trust _Zuko_ ," Katara says, sounding like she thinks she's being incredibly reasonable.  
  
"Right. Zuko. Your friend. My alpha. The literal Fire Lord. If he can't even stop a handful of cocky alphas on suppressants from harassing me on my own wedding day, I think a lot of people have made several mistakes. But they haven't, because Zuko has got this."  
  
He makes the mistake of glancing up again and realises Zuko's eyes are still on him, probably have been the entire time, boring into him and knowing his husband - and Sokka feels a little heat-shudder run through him at that particular word and isn't even embarrassed about the fact that everyone in the room will have noticed - Zuko is probably mentally undressing him right this moment. Not that he can blame him. These robes make his ass look great.  
  
Before he can keep arguing with Katara, the crowd parts in the moment that his eyes were off Zuko, and then there's a hand at his waist and a painfully familiar scent washing over him, and he melts back against heavy robes and annoying pointy bits. Note to self - husband prerogative, demand that Zuko's formal robes contain less metalwork. It looks hot, but is less than conducive to cuddling.  
  
"Baby," he murmurs, ignoring Katara's performative gagging, and hums as Zuko noses along his jaw.  
  
He's finally taller than Zuko, and he's building muscle in the broad Water Tribe way he's familiar with while Zuko is still lithe and full of an absolutely delicious coiled-tight sort of strength, and he takes a great deal of delight in draping himself over his alpha from behind and wearing sleeveless shirts in front of Ambassador Talak. Take that, Mr _omegas are delicate creatures who cannot be trusted with matters meant for men and alphas_. Men and alphas, like omega men weren't even real men. Fuck, he hates the North.  
  
"What is it?" Zuko asks, voice all low and raspy and delightful in his ear.  
  
"I asked you to stay over there, remember? You're gonna make it real hard for me to stay polite."  
  
"I don't care." A darker tone slips into his voice and Sokka shivers. "I'm not going to stand over there and watch other alphas drool over my omega. Not that I can blame them. _Gorgeous_." His hand tightens at Sokka's waist. "But they need a reminder of a few things. Like the fact that you're _mine_."  
  
Sokka folds his own hands over Zuko's and tips his head back to turn and press a kiss high on his unscarred cheekbone. The fact that he's effectively trained him into having a dirty mouth is very satisfying, and now he's reaping the benefits. "All yours, baby. Always. Not sure how much of a reminder they need on our wedding day, though."  
  
"A significant one, I think." Zuko's hand slips a little lower, onto his hip, and Sokka bites back a little whine that clearly catches the attention of most of the alphas around them. Katara has smartly made herself scarce and had apparently dragged their dad along with her, thank La. "Are you even seeing the way they're looking at you? They're not going to know their place until I've marked you."  
  
Sokka turns in the circle of his arms to look at him properly, doing his best to keep his face deadly serious. "Zuko. Sweetheart. If you don't want me on my knees sucking your cock right here in the reception hall, you should probably shut up." Zuko's scent spikes like a punch to the gut, and Sokka's eyes widen with glee. "You _do_ want me-"  
  
"Shut up," Zuko hisses, blushing crimson, and okay, maybe his dirty talk could use a little work if he can't even handle this from Sokka. Still, he has the rest of their lives to work on it. "I don't want- I mean, I _do_ want, of course I do, but you _shouldn't_."  
  
"But what if _I_ want to, baby?" He presses his cheek to Zuko's temple as he luxuriates in his arms and his scent, and blinks for a second at the way the wedding guests are looking at them. Or _not_ looking at them. "Oops."  
  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Zuko mumbles, rubbing little circles at the small of Sokka's back.  
  
"I think I was talking a bit loud." Zuko huffs out a little laugh and turns his head to kiss Sokka's jawline again. "Still, this is why I said you shouldn't come over here. You plus my pre-heat, deadly combo."  
  
"What if I pointed out," Zuko says, unpeeling Sokka from him just enough to smooth his robes down, clearly as an excuse to get his hands all over him. "That being over here will trigger my rut faster? The sooner that happens, the sooner we can get out of here."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Sounds like a plan. And what are you going to do once you get me out of here, baby?" Zuko doesn't answer that right away, and Sokka runs a hand down the length of his spine and enjoys Zuko tucking his face up against his neck to breathe in his scent. He's practically grinding on his alpha now, painfully hard, and _in public_ , but his heat doesn't care so neither does Sokka. "You're gonna take me back to our rooms," he says into Zuko's ear, drawing his scent out into another peak, dragging him closer to his rut. "And we're gonna lock the door and not come out for _days_. You're going to mark me, make me yours, make sure no other alpha ever looks at me again-"  
  
Zuko's possessive little growl - fuck, he loves that noise - has picked up in pitch, definitely audible to anyone near them, making it abundantly clear what's happening. Good. He might not talk about it like Zuko does, but he's noticed the way the noble families push their omega children - almost always sons, they must be going for the safe bet - at Zuko, clearly hoping that he'll discard his Water Tribe plaything and settle down with a proper honourable omega. Well, fuck them. Zuko is _his_ , and from tonight they'll both be wearing the marks on their throats to prove it.  
  
Sokka makes deliberate eye contact with Talak over Zuko's shoulder, seething at the edge of the room and radiating obnoxious alpha energy, and grins wide and bright at him as he reaches down and grabs Zuko's ass.  
  
"You're making a scene," Zuko murmurs into his throat, kissing him, then tugs lightly at the collar of Sokka's robes to kiss down the length of his collarbone.  
  
"Who, me?" Sokka presses his face into Zuko's hair, coming dangerously close to taking his eye out with his headpiece. Zuko is gloriously attractive with his hair up, but hair down is much less dangerous. "I'm not doing a thing. Just telling my alpha how much I want him to fuck me, mark me, make me his-"  
  
" _Sokka_ ," Zuko groans, scent swirling around them, and this must look _shameless_ to everyone else in the room. Whatever. It's the Fire Nation's fault. What did they expect?  
  
"You're going to fuck me so _good_ , baby," he says into Zuko's hair, not even caring if everyone in the room hears. "Can't wait for you to mark me up all pretty, breed me full-"  
  
And of all the things he's said tonight that's the one that hits Zuko, his hands tightening painfully on Sokka's hips, sparks flying from his lips as he breathes out, and Sokka whines low and breathless as Zuko's head snaps up, golden eyes _burning_.  
  
The scent of his rut washes across the room with whispers in its wake, something about it normally taking longer, and Sokka takes a moment to preen at that before Zuko's teeth close lightly on his throat and he moans, eyes fluttering closed.  
  
"Gotta go, baby," he mumbles. "Your rooms, my nest-"  
  
It's the reminder that Sokka's heat is nearly on him that snaps Zuko back into the moment, arm sliding possessively around his waist, and Sokka follows as he stalks out of the room because right now he doesn't think he's capable of anything else.  
  
Sokka's fully in heat by the time Zuko is four fingers deep - and spirits does he need it, he hadn't realised how much rut did for an alpha's size, normally he would deepthroat happily but now Zuko barely fits in his mouth, let alone down his throat - and asking about it again.  
  
"You said," he murmurs, interspersed with kissing and nipping at Sokka's inner thighs, slick with the remnants of his first orgasm of the night. "For me to breed you. Sokka, are you _sure_ -"  
  
" _So_ sure, baby," Sokka breathes, squirming against the sheets of his nest. "Fuck. Wouldn't have agreed to marry and mate you if I wasn't, would I?"  
  
Zuko lifts his head, eyes black with lust, flushed and beading with sweat from his rut but still so, _so_ focused on making sure Sokka is comfortable that it makes him even wetter, the secondary entrance up inside him fluttering around Zuko's fingers.  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to do it. I could still stop now, but- Sokka, there's no going back if I do this-"  
  
Sokka twists a hand into his hair and drags him up to kiss him, whining at his own taste on Zuko's lips. "If you back out of this," he gasps. "Zuko, fuck, I swear, I will _kill_ you and take this throne myself. I _want you_." He tugs Zuko's hair again for emphasis. "I want _you._ My alpha. My mate." And if he moans then, all high and breathy and whining like he knows Zuko goes mad for, then it's just his heat talking. Honest. "C'mon, baby. Fuck me, mark me, breed me. I want it."  
  
Zuko growls against his throat and pulls his fingers out, and Sokka whines at the emptiness and throws his head back, hooking a leg up over Zuko's hip to grind against him. This is the first time they've fucked without a collar or sash looped around Sokka's neck to block any instinctive biting, and Zuko seems magnetically attracted to it.  
  
The first press of Zuko's cock aches and Sokka keens at it, tossing his head to one side against the pillows and breathing through it as Zuko moves laboriously slowly.  
  
"Fuck me," he whines again, kicking at the small of Zuko's back. "You know I can take it-"  
  
"You've never taken me in rut before," Zuko says against his neck with a warning nip. "You can't say I'm hurting you and then demand _more_ -"  
  
"Hurts so good, sweetheart," Sokka insists. "Need your knot, please-" He locks his hands around the back of Zuko's head, pulling him up to make eye contact. "This is what I'm _made for_ , baby. This is what heats are for. Making sure I can take everything you throw at me. Now fuck me." And then, because he can play dirty even when his mind is clouded by heat and Zuko, he bites his lip and breathes, "Gimme your knot, baby, need you to breed me-" and cuts himself off with a triumphant whine as Zuko pulls out and flips him facedown and pushes in.  
  
Fucking _finally_.  
  
One of Zuko's hands has slipped around to press against his stomach as he pulls Sokka up onto his knees to present properly, chest and face pressed into the bed, and his next thrust slides up against his own hand. Sokka sobs into the bed, arching his back as Zuko grabs his wrist and brings it around to hold it against the same spot, dragging out his next thrust to slide slow against his prostate.  
  
"Feel how deep you're taking me?" Zuko bites down on his shoulderblade, hard enough for Sokka to yelp and push back against him. "You feel so good, being so good for me and taking it all-" He thrusts again, and Sokka swears he can feel the ridge of Zuko's head slide past his hand, deep enough that once there's a mating bite on his neck and his hormones know he's ready and supported, Sokka will have no choice but to be bred- He whines and presses his face into the sheets as his second orgasm of the night washes over him, the hand on his stomach tightening convulsively. Zuko's rhythm stutters as he hisses " _Fuck_ -" and drags his teeth across Sokka's spine, and there's a gush of slick dripping down his thighs as Zuko slides out for his next thrust.  
  
"There you go," Zuko murmurs, picking his rhythm back up, slow and torturous. "That's it. Wish I had you on your back to knot you, see your face, but you just had to beg for it _hard_ -" He punctuates that with a snap of his hips, making Sokka whine. "-and I'm not pulling out again now to move you."  
  
"Next time," Sokka mumbles, pressing back into him. "Mated now, remember? One good fuck isn't gonna do it anymore, gonna be begging you for _days_ -" The prospect of a week-long heat with nothing to do but be pleased by his alpha makes him purr, satisfied, and Zuko makes a surprised little noise and fucks into him harder.

One hand moves down from his hips to wrap around his cock, loosely enough that each thrust fucks him up against it, and Sokka buries his face in the sheets and remembers all the times he's thanked the spirits for giving him a good-sized cock and not the little omega cocklet that's more common - not least because he can actually use it, as Zuko can confirm. An omega fucking his alpha isn't exactly normal, but he still has that part inside him that Suki said beta males have, that makes it feel good, so it's in their rota far more than it maybe should be.  
  
Right now, though, Sokka's struggling to remember why he's ever interested in fucking Zuko when he could be getting _this_.  
  
Zuko tightens his hand again and it only takes one good stroke for Sokka to whine and convulse under him, cock twitching dry but feeling more slick sliding down his thighs, saturating the nest with his scent. He's only ever got as far as three before Zuko knots him in the past, and he knows that the first fuck of his rut is going to be the shortest and most abrupt - getting Sokka bred and marked before anyone could interrupt them - but Zuko is showing no signs of slowing down and Sokka is writhing under him, already feeling like there's another on the way.  
  
"Baby," he mumbles, groping behind him with shaking hands to guide Zuko's head down, feeling hot breath on his throat. " _Baby_ -" The scent of his rut is almost unbearable, enough to drive him to distraction even without his weight at his back, his hand on his cock, filling him up so _perfectly_ \- He's saying half of it out loud, gasping for breath between thrusts as Zuko picks up the pace and nips at his throat.  
  
"You'd've gone down on your knees for me in front of all those people if I'd asked, wouldn't you?" he says, voice low and dark in Sokka's ear. "And you'd have _liked_ it. Showing them all who you belong to, showing them you're mine, giving them all a show when they can't touch-" Sokka makes a helpless little noise and pushes back against him, feeling the slight swell at his entrance that's the very start of Zuko's knot.  
  
"Yours," he manages. "Yours, alpha, 'm yours, _fuck-!_ " He cums again, ripping through him before he has time to prepare, dropping his head against the bed and only Zuko's hands at his hips holding him up. He's created a fucking _monster_ , where did Zuko get such a mouth on him, but it's just so _good_ -  
  
Zuko growls and presses against him, and _fuck_. This is it, this is what he needs- Sokka whines and arches to spread wider, to give Zuko the space he needs to force his knot in before it can grow too much, but it burns more than usual - a delicious burn, one that has him trembling on the edge of cumming right on the heels of the last one, but not easy. Zuko's knot is normally not much bigger than his fist, enough to comfortably hold them together but not so big that Sokka can get his mouth almost halfway around it when he's sucking him off. This is _so much more_.  
  
"I know, I know," Zuko's voice is rough, like he's barely holding it together.  
  
Sokka whines again and pushes back against him. "Knot me, alpha, _please_ -"  
  
"So _tight_."  
  
"'m not too tight, you're too big," Sokka pouts, and gets a bite on his shoulder and a jerk of Zuko's hips in retaliation that slides the knot a fraction further in and has Sokka cumming again, whimpering into the sheets and clenching tight around Zuko's knot.  
  
"Got to be this big to plug you up, omega," Zuko growls, and oh shit, now he gets why Zuko goes all possessive when Sokka calls him _alpha_. "Hold all that cum inside you, make sure you're bred properly, fill you up until you're _mine_ -"  
  
Sokka takes it all back, those five orgasms he's just had don't even count, they were _pathetic_ , because Zuko's knot is slipping inside and then there are teeth on his throat and then there's _nothing_.  
  
He must have only whited out for a minute or so, because when he blinks his eyes open Zuko's cock is still twitching inside him, and he can _feel_ the jets of cum shooting up against the walls of his inner canal, and Zuko is extracting his teeth from Sokka's glands with a noise that he doesn't think he ever wants to relive. Zuko's tongue brushes his throat, lapping away the blood and saliva, and Sokka whimpers and manages to tangle his fingers into Zuko's hair on the pillow.  
  
" _Omega_ ," Zuko growls, and Sokka clenches instinctively around his cock.  
  
"Baby," he mumbles, smiling stupidly into the pillow, cumdrunk and limbless. "My alpha."  
  
"Yours." Zuko's words are barely more than a whisper against the mating bite.  
  
"Jus' wanna stay here forever," Sokka slurs, feeling Zuko's smile against his skin. "So _full_."  
  
"Roll over," Zuko murmurs, touching his shoulder lightly. "C'mon, let me-"  
  
Rolling them both over onto their sides is a challenge with the knot, every movement sending Sokka into tiny spasms that are almost orgasms but not quite, but then he's on his side with Zuko flush up behind him and inside him. Lips brush his mating mark and Sokka whines and clenches around him.  
  
"Already?"  
  
Sokka rolls his hips back against Zuko, feeling him twitch inside him. "Fuck me," he insists, deliberately clenching again, and Zuko laughs against the back of his neck and complies, little rutting thrusts that are all the range of movement his knot allows, dragging Sokka into a handful of orgasms that blend into one trembling mess.  
  
Zuko sucks in a sharp breath behind him and tightens the arm looped around Sokka's chest, and as he moans at the feeling of yet more cum being pumped into him he _sees_ the way his stomach distends at the volume of it. Zuko runs his hand down to it and presses to feel his cock still twitching inside, clearly smug at the way it makes Sokka whimper.  
  
"What did you say you wanted? For me to breed you full?" He runs his hand across the taut skin of Sokka's belly again, settling his arm there like he's- Sokka doesn't even try to fight the satisfied little purr. Like he's cradling him, like there's something precious in there.  
  
"You're too coherent," he protests, but wriggles back against Zuko to get comfortable and wait for either another wave of heat or rut or for the knot to go down. Zuko's fingertips trace tiny patterns across his stomach, and when Sokka shifts he can feel the way the cum sloshes and settles inside. It should be gross. It should be _so gross_. But he's still heated and warm and happy and freshly mated to his alpha, so instead he just hums contentedly and tilts his head for Zuko to kiss his scabbed bite, and murmurs "Do you think it'll take?"

Zuko pauses in his ministrations, and Sokka laces their fingers together and splays them out across his stomach. "You're mated now," Zuko says in his ear, and Sokka grins up at him. Damn right he is. His throat is throbbing, but he can't wait to return the favour once Zuko fucks him from the front or lets Sokka ride him. "No more short heats. You'll be in this nest for at least a week, and I'm not planning on letting you leave. It'll take."  
  
It's always seemed so scary. Sokka likes kids, sure, but he's never thought about _his_ kids. He's never thought about carrying them, about having life inside him. It's always been such a distant thing. Even when he's been in heat, it's always been an urge to be satiated in the moment, not to be pregnant at the end of it. But now, as they lay in silence, Sokka drifting in the heat-haze-  
  
Zuko's knot twitches and ebbs, and Sokka clenches instinctively as he feels cum slips out and drip over his thigh. Zuko nuzzles the nape of his neck. "Can't keep it all, omega."  
  
"Mm." His head is fuzzy, gloriously blissed out and riding the high of being _Zuko's_. "But I want to. You said you'd breed me, you _promised_."  
  
"I know." Zuko kisses his bitemark again. "I know I promised, and I _will_. All week." Even with his knot mostly gone he's still half-hard, and he rolls his hips lazily up into Sokka, fucking the leaking cum up into him. "Not gonna leave this nest until I've bred you properly, so full you can't move-" His breath is hot against Sokka's neck, but the kiss is featherlight. "My omega, all full up and carrying my child."  
  
It should scare him. It should _terrify_ him.  
  
But Sokka just cranes his neck back to kiss Zuko properly and whispers "I can't wait. You're gonna be such a good dad." Zuko curls around him, holding him tight, and Sokka twists and places a careful kiss over his glands, right where he's going to mark him as he reaches the next peak of his heat. "Alpha," he breathes against Zuko's throat, and he shivers.  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
Safe, warm, still with Zuko's cock half-in him, and with the next wave of heat just beginning to coil deep in his stomach. _Perfect_. Although there were maybe one or two things that could be improved.  
  
"So are you ready for attempt number two yet?"


End file.
